


Changes

by dreamsofspike



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words for this prompt: Monroe's thoughts as Nick begins to become more powerful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Staring down at the gory mess, it takes his mind a few minutes to catch up with just what it is he’s really seeing – just what it is that Nick has _done_ , and the line that he’s crossed.  
  
It’s hard to remember, only hours earlier, he literally swept Nick off his feet with a stealth attack. Nick slowly turns then, and the look in his eyes turns Monroe’s blood to ice. He’s suddenly very glad Nick saw him coming this time.  
  
He’s never feared Nick, and he doesn’t now.  
  
But for the first time, he wonders if maybe he _should_.  



End file.
